One Call Away
by Shae07
Summary: Takes place right after The Foundry, Dean reaches out to Lexi after Mary leaves.


A soft buzz from the nightstand broke the silence in the dark bedroom and a soft glow came from the screen of the cell phone as it lit up. The dark-haired girl slowly propped herself up on one elbow and reached for the phone. There was an envelope on the screen indicating it was a text message and below it the name of the sender: Dean Winchester. _'At one in the morning?'_ she thought to herself. If it were an emergency, she knew he would call rather than send a text message. She pushed the strand of hair that fell across her face behind her ear, then gently slid her finger across the screen to open the message.

 _You busy?_

She softly typed a reply with one finger, ' _Nah, what's up?'_ , then waited for his response.

 _She's gone. Mom left._

Lexi squinted her eyes at the screen to make sure she had read the message right. She hadn't seen either of the Winchester's since before the big showdown with Amara, hell for nearly a week she'd thought the oldest brother was dead, until she finally received a phone call from Sam. He explained everything from being kidnapped by the British Men of Letters, to Lucifer still being out and about, and the biggest news of all which was Amara had brought back their mom. The younger brother had kept her on the phone for nearly two hours that night discussing how he felt, how he should feel, every thought that had went through his head. She couldn't remember the last time she'd spoken to Dean. She missed the 'good-bye call' the day he confronted Amara and was only left with a voicemail. Before she had a chance to listen to it, Sam had called and told her that Dean had sacrificed himself, she couldn't bring herself to listen to it and she just saved it for a day when she could find the courage to face it. She knew she needed to, but something about the voicemail scared her and she still hadn't listened to it, even though she knew he was safe and sound.

She brought herself back to the phone and quickly typed a reply, _"On my way, where are you?"_

The dark-haired girl clicked the screen off on the cell phone and turned back to look at the person in the bed next to her. The man was asleep on his side with his back to her and she smiled sadly before she quietly slipped out of the bed.

The smell of booze and cigarette smoke hit her like a wall as Lexi pulled open the door to the dive bar. It was dimly lit and there were few people scattered about, most of whom she could tell were the owners of the motorcycles she had seen parked in front of the building. She quickly noticed the man at the bar, who stood out from all the leather clad patrons with his denim shirt. The girl could see the sadness in his eyes when he looked across the room at her, then back down at the row of empty shot glasses in front of him on the bar, and she watched as he held two fingers up to the bartender.

Lexi made her way over and shrugged her burgundy leather jacket off her shoulders and laid it across the wooden back of the barstool next to the oldest Winchester, who slid her a full shot glass as she sat down next to him.

"Hi," he said quietly as he ran a finger around the rim of the shot glass.

Lexi tossed the liquid back and grimaced a little as it burned its way down her throat, then she leaned forward against the bar and tilted her head slightly to look at the man.

"You couldn't pick up a phone?" she questioned.

"I knew Sam had talked to you," he responded, not moving his eyes from the shot glass.

"You left me a voicemail," she watched as he cut his eyes in her direction, but he still didn't make eye contact, "which I still haven't listened to."

She saw the slight bit of confusion cross his features, before he glanced back at his drink, and she continued, "Next time, because I'm sure there will be a next time, pick up the damn phone."

He nodded his head before he tossed back the shot and Lexi motioned to the bartender.

"Just a couple beers," she smiled graciously to the big burly man behind the bar and he winked at her as he placed two cold bottles in front of them, then quickly popped the tops off.

Lexi waited until the bartender had moved to the other end of the bar before she wrapped both her hands around the bottle in front of her and asked, "So, she left huh?"

"Yep."

Lexi shook her head slightly, "I'm sorry Dean."

He lifted the bottle to his lips, "Time. We're family, why does she need time?"

Lexi turned her body on the stool to face him, "Try putting yourself in her shoes."

The green-eyed man took a deep breath and scratched at the corner of the beer bottle label with his thumbnail.

"She's lost everything she ever knew Dean," she continued, "She lost her husband, she lost her babies."

"We're still here," he interrupted in frustration and Lexi gently placed her hand on his forearm which rested on the bar in front of him.

"Yes, you are," she said softly, "But you're not the little boy she knew, her babies are grown up. Think about it, she never got to see you play little league, or go to your first school dance, play football in high school or graduate for that matter. She missed Sam's first steps, his first words. Her entire world changed in the blink of an eye. Her little boys are hunters. She never wanted that life for you, and she knows that she's the reason it is your life."

Lexi watched his eyes get glossy, then he looked down and closed his eyes tightly. She tightened her grip on his arm and he placed his other hand on top of hers as he nodded his head slightly.

"It's going to take time Dean," she said quietly, "as much as that sucks, but she's still your mom, she loves you, it's just going to take some time for her to adjust."

He nodded his head and looked over at his friend, "Thanks."

"Welcome," she smiled sweetly, then pulled her hand back and grabbed her beer bottle.

She turned the bottle up as Dean held two fingers up to the man behind the bar again. Lexi placed the empty bottle on the bar.

"At least send her a text message," she said playfully.

"I will," he cracked a smile for the first time since she'd walked in the bar.

He watched the girl take another sip from the fresh bottle which was placed in front of her. Her hair fell in waves around her face, it was still short, but slightly longer than he remembered. She pulled the bottle away from her mouth and looked at him, her brow furrowed, "What? Is there something on my face?"

She quickly ran her hand across her mouth to wipe anything away as he shook his head, "No you're good."

The brother picked his bottle up and tapped his index finger against the side, "So, you didn't listen to the voicemail?"

"Nope."

He nodded slowly before he took a drink from his bottle.

"Should I?" she questioned curiously.

He cocked his head sideways at her with a smirk, "That's entirely up to you."

She took another swig from her bottle.

"Where do we stand on the Lucifer situation?" she changed the subject.

"Oh," Dean turned his body to face her this time, like a high school girl with juicy gossip, "You'll enjoy this, we have our best team on it. Cas and Crowley."

Lexi choked a little on her beer, "Crowley, as in King of Hell Crowley?"

"That's the one."

"An angel," she said slowly with a smile, "and a demon are hunting Lucifer; to be a fly on the wall of those conversations."

"I'd binge watch that show," he replied with a laugh.

"Last call guys," the bartender interrupted them as he placed two more fresh bottles in front of them and slid a paper receipt along with them.

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He fumbled through a couple cards before tossing a black one on top of the receipt. Lexi dug in her pocket and tossed a few bills on top of the card for a tip before she took a sip from the last bottle.

The bartender made his way back over and gathered the card and cash then quickly swiped the card on his machine and handed it back to Dean.

"Need a receipt?" he questioned and the older brother shook his head.

"I probably need to be getting back," Lexi said as the bartender walked off.

Dean stuffed the credit card back in his wallet as she slid off the bar stool and stood in front of him.

"Thanks for coming," he said reserved.

"Anytime," she said with a smile, then opened her arms wide and moved in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight.

"Try to be patient with her," she said softly, "She's still your mom."

She felt him nod his understanding and she pulled back from him, "You going to be okay?"

"Yea," he replied as she pulled her jacket back on, "Always am."

Lexi nodded her head with a smile, "Later Dean."

She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets as she made her way to the door and pushed it open with her shoulder. Once at her car she opened the driver's door and started to climb in, but motion at the bar entrance stopped her.

"Hey Lex," Dean called as he walked halfway over to her car before he stopped, "Once things are back to our version of normal, maybe we could all get some pizza or something."

Lexi smiled at the way Dean stumbled over the words, like Bambi trying to walk from the first time.

"You know," he continued, "You, Sammy, me, and Mom."

"Of course," she responded, "I'd like to meet her."

Dean nodded his head, "I think she'd like you."

"Of course she will," Lexi smirked, "I'm awesome."

Dean laughed to himself as she slid into the driver's seat and started the car. He tossed his hand up in a wave as she pulled away.


End file.
